Four Years Later Again
by mysunshine08
Summary: An updated version of my first story...Four Year Later...Sara returns after four years! More inside!
1. Him

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later…Again.

Rating: K – K+

Summary: Four years after Sara has left (for the second time) she finally returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters! I do own the little girl though.

A/N: So it's been a year since I made my first story and now the same thing that happened then is happening again, Sara has up and gone and this time its Grissom fault. So I took the liberty of re-reading my story from then, and fixing it so it fits the now. THIS IS NOT A CONTIUNATION OF MY FIRST STORY!!! I should make that clear, same story line, but just up to season.

A/N2: These first few chapters don't have much dialogue. I'm not partial to it, but it will get better I promise, just go with me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Him

He rushed out of the lab as soon as he signed his last bit of paperwork. He didn't bother to stop and answer question from anyone, he just wanted to go. Go see her. He couldn't believe that she was back, it had seemed like only yesterday, he returned home to find a note, saying that she was leaving…again. He hated himself for weeks after that. Burying himself deep into work, not wanting to come to conclusion that she was gone, and this time it was his fault. Why had he been so stupid? Why didn't he say something when she asked him, "_Who are we talking about right now?"_ That day stuck out in his mind every day. Why didn't he say something, he had this way of going in between the lines, only she could read it. Now here he was four years later, trying to maintain the speed limit, meeting her.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed her car, for it was the only other car in the small parking lot. He glanced down at the digital clock, 3:19AM. He was twenty minutes late. They were suppose to meet at 3:00, but it was either his lack of will to leave his office, or the fact that he kept doing paper work. Either way he knew he was dreading this. He didn't know why but he was. Maybe it was the fact that it's been four years, or the fact that he was dreading the inevitable. What if she moved on? What is was meeting him to tell him that she wanted her things back, so she could move on her life? He couldn't bear those thoughts. No, she didn't sound that way on the phone when they spoke. She sounded happy, relieved, like her old self. He finally turned the car off, grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the car. He didn't bother changing into his change of clothes from work, since he was running late.

The fresh air hit him as he walked into the old-time diner. He scanned the place, finally fixing his eyes on the back booth. There she was. She was drinking tea, and starring out the window. She turned her head and looked at him, she flashed him one of her smiles, and his heart melted once again, as it did so many years ago. As he walked over to her, he noticed that she was still beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, with a few stray pieces across her face. An angel is what he concluded. She looked the same way she had when they first met. When he was the teacher and she, the student. If someone would have told him that they would be here today, with all they have been through, the struggles and the blessing they had endured, he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. Yet here he was thinking back at all they had been through.

He sat down across from her. She looked tired, then again who could blame her. It was 3:30 in the morning and she had just driven from San Francisco. Four years ago, she left him for the second time in a year. The first time she left because of herself, she needed to get away, to find herself. He let her leave, leaving her to her space. He regretted it immediately. Then she came back, almost a year later. He called her and told her that Warrick had been murdered; she said she would be there. Sure enough hours later she was standing in his office. He was happy to see her, even under circumstances. Then he had to go and open his mouth, or not open it in his case. Sara had come to him for advice about the case she was observing. He had sat there and listen to her defend the husband, but he knew that the husband pulled the plug in order to move on with his life. He went on and explained the husband's feelings not knowing that he was explaining his own. The conversation played over and over in his head, every day for the past four years…

"_Sooner or later a relationship in status withers…you need more than the safety of knowing that you're not alone," _is what he had said,

"_Then he should have walked away." _She came back with.

"_Maybe he couldn't, maybe he needed her to leave him…" _he couldn't control his mouth.

Then she said the words that brought him back to reality and realized what he had said he couldn't take back,_ "Who are we talking about right now?"_

He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he could have, should have answered her. But he kept his mouth shut, not knowing what to say. She took his quiet response, and took his advice, and left him. A month later she sent him a web video explaining how she was finally happy, and that she felt free. That was the last time he heard from her. He had received a message from her two weeks ago, asking him to call and meet with her, now here she was sitting in front of him, neither not knowing what to say. She had said something about a surprise and not to be mad at her when he found out. He had promised even though he wanted to ask what it was. Now looking he saw what it was.

In the corner of the booth was a brown headed little girl sound asleep with a blanket over her. He kept starring at her, then blinking, and then starring at the little girl again. When he looked back up at her, she was smiling as if she was answering his thoughts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if to speak, but he spoke first.

* * *

A/N3: So how do you like the new version?? A little up-to-date now! Review please, they make me happy!!!

A/N4: For those who started to read my "Not Ready to Say Goodbye" story, I apologize for the lateness. I am a freshman in college now, and well that got in the way, but now that CSI is back, so is my muse! I am in the process of getting it back on track.

mysunshine08


	2. Her

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later Again.

Rating: K – K+

Summary: Four years after Sara has left (for the second time) she finally returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters! I do own the little girl though.

A/N: Here is the second installment

Chapter 2: Her

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she put the car in park at the diner. She glanced around and noticed that she was the first to arrive, for there weren't any other cars in the parking lot. What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me or his daughter? No, she had to stop thinking like that. He sounded happy on the phone, like the world had been lifted from his shoulders when he heard her voice. And in a way, it had been lifted off hers also. She glanced down at her watch, 2:50AM, they had planned to meet at 3:00, it was easier on him.

Him. That simply word sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't believe that it had been four years since she had last seen him. She had left in a hurry, not wanting him to change her mind, not wanting him to come home and stop her. He had made his decision by not making one, and it broke her heart. How could he have done that to her? Just sit there and say those things, "_...a relationship in status withers…needed her to leave?_" Did he think she was stupid in not realizing that he was talking about them? She called him on it, and he said nothing just gave her that look. That look she had seen before, it was worth a million words. She just shook her head and laughed on the inside. He was doing it again, hinting at something, but wouldn't fully come out and say it.

So she took his unknowing advice and left him. Like he said right? It hurt to leave, but it hurt her more not to. She couldn't say the words she wanted to because she would end up telling him exactly how she felt, and that would hurt him. She had had enough of their relationship…if he wasn't ready to make a commitment after eight almost nine years of them being together then neither was she. She couldn't cope with the fact that he didn't want her. So she left, she left and was now returning after four years of not seeing him.

She shut the car door and went to the back and opened the back door. Carefully she maneuvered the little girl from her car seat into her arms and carried her into the diner. She looked around and chose the booth in the back. She carefully carried her daughter and placed her in the booth beside her, covered her up and waited. She glanced up at the clock several times, each time seemed like time was going backwards, or standing still. Was she ready to see him? Was she ready for him to meet his daughter? Was her daughter ready to meet her father? So many questions ran through her mind. What if he moved on? What if he had a second life now, and doesn't want anything to do with her. He is probably just coming to see her and tell her that he has moved on then he will leave. Then she will be by herself once again.

The waitress came and took her orders; tea for her and milk for her daughter when or if she wakes up. It seemed as if hours passed by before the waitress came back with their order. She thanked him and glanced at the clock, 3:00. It was time; he would be here any minute, unless he didn't show up. No. She wasn't going to think like that. He was coming.

The headlights made a visible shadow across the back wall. She looked up to see the SUV pull into the parking lot. She watched as he sat there in the SUV for awhile, not sure whether he was coming in or deciding to leave. She let out a breath she didn't know she as holding when she saw him get out the car and walk toward the diner. She heard the small 'ding' as he walked in. She took a sip of her tea took a deep breath and looked at him. There he was handsome as ever. He had grown out another beard, it was neatly trimmed. He was still in his work clothes; black pants, a short sleeve button shirt, he had a new jacket on, and his cap. She loved that cap it always made him look younger than what he really was.

After simple moments he walked toward her and sat across from her. He was staring at her. Did he find her attractive at this early hour? She had just driven from San Francisco, and it was 3:30 in the morning. She took another sip of her tea when she noticed that he was staring at her little girl. He saw the surprise that she had mentioned. Now she couldn't turn back, he knew. He turned and looked up her, she did the only thing she knew, and smiled. It was now or never, she took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and as she opened her mouth to speak them, he spoke first.

A/N2: And there we go part 2 of this story…how are we liking it? The next chapter may be a couple weeks; I have finals coming up…so for those who understand, thank you for understanding.

mysunshine08


	3. Waiter

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later Again

Rating: K – K+

Summary: Four years after Sara has left (for the second time) she finally returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters! I do own the little girl though.

He pulled up to the small diner around one in the morning. He was an hour late for work, and wasn't happy about it. As he grabbed his jacket he slammed the door and walking in the back way, only to be fronted by his boss standing there waiting for him. After a few moments of being yelled at his boss left him with the keys, and left to his own home. He went to the kitchen and gathering cooking items and began making himself dinner, or breakfast.

He hated working the night shift. He shook his head in disapproval as he started over making his eggs. Nothing ever happened at night. There were the occasional drunks, which only ordered coffee, then just watch the small black and white television until they were sober enough to go back home. He did once have to call the police, but before they could get to the diner in the middle of nowhere, they guy had gone and the police went back to where they came from. His eggs were done, so he settled himself for a long night and began to eat and watch the TV.

After about an hour, he was about to fall asleep with lights bounced off the back wall and into his eyes. Finally company he thought to himself as he picked up the small mess of crumbs on the counter. He tried to look busy awaiting the customer that wouldn't come. Finally he looked out the window only to see a young women sitting there in her car, deciding whether or not to come in or not. It looked like she was going to leave at any moment. But then decided to come in. she turned off the car, and went around and carried a little girl from the back seat, still sleeping into the diner.

He pointed and indicated that she could sit anywhere. She chose that back seat and gently laid down her daughter then took the seat next to her. He decided to give the women some space before taking her order, which when he did consisted of a hot tea for herself and a milk for her daughter when she woke up. He said it would be a while, cause he needed to warm up some water, she said to take his time, she wasn't going anywhere that fast.

As he went and started to boil water, a thought stuck him, what if she was running from something...or even someone for that matter. Great, he would have to call the police again, and he defiantly wasn't looking forward to that. As he was thinking about what he would tell the police, the sound of the water boiling brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly stopped it, and looked over to see if the sound had woken up the little girl or not. He hadn't and then brought over the orders to the young woman and her daughter. She thanked him, and he went back to his counter and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Twenty minutes later, headlight lights came rushing into the diner as another car pulled into a parking space. This time it was a man sitting in his car, he looked like he didn't want to be there either. He looked like he was going to barf. But the older man gained his composer and turned off his car, grabbed a jacket and walked into the diner. The waiter was amazed about what happened next, it was like watching a movie.

The man just stood there not knowing what to do. It looked like he was frozen in time. Like he didn't want to forget this moment. The man looked like he just got off work. This made the waiter feel better; he wasn't the only hard working man working the night shift. He noticed how old the man looked. He must have been in his fifties...but by judging by his look for the younger women, he must have been her lover, not relative.

The young waiter then glanced over to the young women, who had noticed him, but didn't acknowledge him. After she took a couple of deep breaths, she looked at him and smiled at him. This made the man happy. He seemed to have a weight lifted off of him, when she smiled. The young waiter wished he had someone that could make him do that. The older man walked toward his destination and sat down in front of them. He must have not noticed the little girl till just then. For then his eyes got big, and with wonder and awe. It was as the whole world stopped for that instant that night. As the younger women smiled as if she knew exactly what the man was thinking.

At that moment, the young waiter, smiled to his self, and was for the first time in his life, happy to be working the night shift.

A/N2: Okay so this took a little more than a week to put up…please review, and please read my final story of the school year, or my profile for that matter. This Saturday I am posting my last story till the summer. Thank you all you have supported me through everything 


	4. Family

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later Again.

Rating: K – K+

Summary: Four years after Sara has left (for the second time) she finally returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters! I do own the little girl though.

----

He spoke first...

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. What could he say to someone who he hasn't seen in four long years? His heart was saying, "I love you, I miss you, come with me and let me take care of you." While his mind was saying, "I love you; I miss you, come with me and let me take care of you." But his mouth wouldn't say those things.

Finally he said the only thing he could think of, "Sorry I'm late; I tried to get here as soon as possible."

The older woman wasn't shocked by the statement, she would have been shocked if he had said the words she knew that were going through his head. But then, he wasn't much for saying how he actually felt.

"That is okay; we have only been here for twenty minutes." Sara didn't even think twice about saying the word "we", she had been such a custom to it, that even after she said it, it took the look on his face to make her realize what she had said.

The awkward silence was too much for the young waiter. He decided to save them their humility and went over and took the man's order. "What will you be having tonight, or this morning sir?"

The older man looked up not sure what the younger man in front of him just said. He had been concentrating on the little figure that was sleeping across from him. The waiter tapped the menu in order to get the older man's attention, it worked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just sweet tea please." He answered without even looking up. The younger man walked away and came back only seconds later, and he had missed something.

The little girl had woken up and apparently didn't know her surroundings. She looked scared. Her mother leaned over and pulled her over into her lap. This is when the waiter noticed how the little girl looked just like her mother, but she defiantly had her father's eyes. The bright blue, that could look directly into your eyes and looked deep into your soul.

He just concentrated on the little girl that as of two minutes ago was his. He thought back to see if there was any signs that he may have missed. There was that week when she would get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom; he would hear her throw-up but he would be so tired that he would pass it off as maybe she had food poising. He didn't recall any mood swings that were supposed to be associated with pregnancy, but then again her mood was always changing, it was one of the little things that he found that he loved about her. The way that he could bring her out of one of her moods when she would get too involved with a case and shut the world out. He was pleased with himself that he and only he was able to bring her out of that state of mind, even if it was only an I'm fine" or a half-hearted smile that he loved so much.

Her voice and her hand upon his brought him back him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking. Were you pre...pregnant when you left?" He mentally slapped himself about how stupid that sounded. Of course she was pregnant when she left, how else the curly-head girl would be here now, looking at him.

He corrected himself, "What I meant was, did you know that you were pregnant when you left?"

They were looking at each other like they were the only ones there, when he noticed the flash of sadness in her eyes as she nodded. He then wondered if she would see the disappointment in his.

She cleared her throat, as she attempted not to let him see her tears. She slowly lifted the little girl off her lap and gave her the glass of milk, and some fries.

"I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom." She hurried off before he could make any protest.

The two just sat there and stared at each other. Each concentrating on the other's face. Not wanting to look away. The older man, found himself falling in love with the little girl in front of him. Whether it be because she looked just like her mother, or the fact that this was their daughter, either way, he was glad that he now knew her.

"What's your name?" his own voice scared him, he sounded like a giant talking.

"Jennifer Ann Grissom, what's yours?" he was shocked, she had kept his name, she had kept his name. A peace come over him, she, no they belonged to him, they were his and he was not going to let them get away again.

"My name is Gilbert Grissom." his heart wanted to say something along the lines of "I'm your dad, I deeply in love with your mom." His thoughts were broken when the little girl mouth opened, and said something that the man didn't understand if he wanted to in-fact understands. He just looked at her, the little girl laughed, at his facial expression and asked her question again.

"Are you my daddy?"

He nearly spilt his drink when his ears heard the little girl's question. He definitely wasn't expecting that sort of question, well at least not the bluntness of it. He didn't think a four-year old could think, yet understand the situation that her mother and he had. The man laughed inwardly; then again this was a daughter of two scientists, so she would have had to be smart. He thought about how he should answer her. Should he just tell her the truth or be more subtle with it and let her figure it out. He felt the answer rise in his throat, but the little girl wasn't done.

"Cause' mommy said that I would be meeting my daddy tonight. And you are the only man we have met tonight. So are you my daddy?" She asked again, like he hadn't given her a true answer before.

He didn't know what to say. How much did she know? Surely she didn't know the whole story? And if she did, did she really comprehend it?

"Yes. This is your father." The older women had returned from the restroom. The man didn't know how long she had been standing there. She took her seat back and didn't look at the man in front of her, ashamed to see the pain in his eyes.

"But the man in the picture didn't have a bread." The little girl stated. The man's heart filled with pride. She had showed him pictures of him. She wanted their daughter to know about him.

"Well the last time I saw him he didn't have one." The little girl nodded, and started scooting toward the end of the booth, causing her mother to get up and let her daughter out. The older women watched as her daughter went over to her newly found father and crawled into his lap.

The man didn't know what to do. He defiantly wasn't use to this. It was awkward, but for some reason his 'father' instinct kicked in and he pulled her up and she curled in his arms and fell fast asleep.

She looked at the scene in front of her; he was holding his, their daughter, like he was going to lose her the moment this visit ended. Pain shot through her at that thought does he think that he was just there to see them, then they would be on their way again. She had to tell him that she was there for good, forever. The she loved him, and always had, it had grown with each passing day, with each beat of her heart.

Little did she know, that he was thinking the same thing. He wanted to have this forever. He saw the fear in her eyes, as she thought that he was just there for a visit, and then he would get back in his car, and never see them again. He thought that when he first entered the small diner. That this was going to be it. He would see her then leave, never knowing that he would be sitting here with his daughter in his lap, and doing it without any hesitation.

"I'm not going anywhere." She couldn't control her words anymore, they were just coming out of her, and her soul was now controlling everything inside her.

"I'm here to stay, _we_ are here to stay. I love you." She had said this in a whisper, but with so much passion that not even the greatest writer could capture it in words. He saw the tears fall down her face when she said those words. Had he heard her right? Did she really just say what his soul was trying to say this entire time? Was his dream really coming true, right now at this moment? He felt his own tears fall down his cheeks as he admitted he loved her too, and that he was never going to let her go away again. That next time, no there wasn't going to be a next time. He was going to keep them both here if it meant going to the end of the world and back a million times, he was going to keep her, them, here in his life forever.

He stood up as smoothly and quietly as he could without waking his little angel that was asleep in his arms. His other angel gathered the little girl's things and her jacket and stood face to face with the man in front of her. For the first time in two years he felt completely happy. He could think clearly, no more thoughts about her never coming back, or what did he do wrong. He could say what he wanted without the fear of regretting it. And so he did.

"I love you, I always did, and I never stopped. I also missed you very much, and my heart is overjoyed to not only see you, but that you brought me my daughter."

They both just stood there looking at each other like the world had stopped and they were admiring it clearly for the first time. Their thoughts were interrupted with a cough and a single command from the young waiter behind the counter, "Kiss already."

The only thing they could do was obey the command. So they did, he bent down and kissed her light and sweet. The waiter smiled, and refused any payment that the older man tried to give. Telling him that it was on the house. He watched as the new couple left the diner. He was glad that he had taken this shift.

The drive home was slow and quiet; the only sound was the soft breathing of the little girl sleeping in the back. No words were needed as they drove on, they were together again, and forever more.

------

A/N: So there it is. The final installment of my last chapter story. In the next week, I will be posting my final story till the summer. Please read it, and review it.


End file.
